Soy un juguete del destino
by shikidark193
Summary: Esta es una historia de desarrollo lento, donde se ponen en juego la resistencia de la amistad y el amor que se tienen las personas y por sobre todo hasta donde llega la confianza. esta es la historia de sasuke uchiha y su hermano, sobrellevando los obstaculos que la vida les pone en el camino, en el juego ideado por el destino. Yaoi Narusasu


**_N/A: este fue el primer fic que escribí así que tiene varios defectos, como carteles de POV y esas cosas, mas no quiero quitarlas porque son parte de mis errores de novatas y no quiero perder la esencia de la historia que impulsó a que hiciera más historias :D_**

 ** _Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto pero la historia es mía. Este es un AU escolar, con romance yaoi, narusasu, lemon y muerte de personaje y tortura leve._**

PRÓLOGO

En la apacible y tranquila ciudad de Konoha comenzaba un hermoso día. Apenas eran las siete de la mañana, así que la mayoría de las personas comenzaban sus rutinas con parsimonia, intentando desperezarse para empezar con sus rutinas diarias hasta que…

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH

Tanta paz es algo imposible de imaginar en Konoha, ¿verdad? Este aburrido día fue interrumpido por dos gritos que retumbaron hasta la ciudad vecina y ¿de quién son estos gritos? Para cualquier habitante de Konoha era obvia la respuesta, pero es mejor ver a los causantes de tanto alboroto.

Comenzando por la casa que promete más sangre...

En una casa de tamaño moderado, de tan sólo un piso y las habitaciones necesarias para sus dueños, obviamente tenía un baño, una cocina, etc se podía ver a dos azabaches corriendo por todo el lugar. Uno de ellos era un joven de dieciséis años, muy atractivo. Tenía la piel blanca, ojos igual de negros que su pelo largo, que estaba atado en coleta, su cara poseía dos enormes ojeras, cosa realmente extraña, no por el tamaño de éstas, sino por ¿Cómo rayos hizo para convertir esas ojeras en un rasgo sexy? Todo un misterio que nadie ha podido ni querido resolver.

En fin, él se encontraba corriendo por su vida evitando ser atrapado por otro azabache más pequeño, era muy parecido al primero también era de piel blanca, pero a diferencia del primero éste la tenía como si de porcelana se tratase, al igual que el azabache mayor tenía los ojos y el cabello negro. Su pelo estaba un poco largo, le llegaba hasta los hombros y el flequillo cubría la mitad de su cara, evitando que alguien fuese capaz de apreciar su cara. El pequeño azabache se encontraba persiguiendo al mayor con un bate de béisbol de gran tamaño en sus pequeñas manos.

—¡VUELVE AQUÍ DESGRACIADO! Te advertí que si lo volvías a hacer me vengaría de ti ¿no? —gritó el pequeño azabache de doce años.

—¡NI QUE ESTUVIERA LOCO! No me detendré mientras tengas ese bate tan grande —contestó el mayor aun corriendo.

—Es para pegarte mejor Nii-san —contestó el menor con una cara de asesino en serie.

—¿Ahora te crees el lobo de caperucita roja? —se burló el mayor—. Tú que tienes cara de niña estreñida —siguió molestando mientras corría alrededor de una mesa.

La burla del mayor sólo provocó que la persecución durara otros veinte minutos. Cuando finalmente se cansaron se sentaron en la mesa a desayunar.

—¡JODER OTOTO BAKA! ¿Era necesaria esa carrerita antes de desayunar? —cuestionó el mayor de los azabaches de nombre Itachi. Quien aún respiraba un poco agitado y bebía jugo de naranja para calmar su sed.

—Claro que era necesaria, ¿crees que me gustó despertarme con hielo metido en el pantalón de mi pijama? YO JURÉ QUE ME VENGARÍA NII-SAN BAKA —contestó el menor de nombre Sasuke, mientras masticaba con fuerza una tostada.

—No es para tanto —dijo Itachi moviendo las manos restándole importancia al tema—, se iba a enfriar el desayuno tan delicioso que prepare y no podía permitir eso —afirmó en una posición tipo Rock Lee.

—Ajá entonces preferiste congelarme los huevos a mí a dejar que se enfriará tu puto desayuno ¿no? —contestó con enojo—. ¿No podías hacer otra cosa? no sé… tal vez… ah ya sé ¡DESPETARME COMO UNA PERSONA NORMAL!

—No, sería aburrido hacerlo de esa forma —habló Itachi con su sonrisa marca Uchiha.

Estos dos morenos que minutos antes del desayuno intentaron romper el record mundial en velocidad, se llaman Itachi y Sasuke Uchiha, quienes actualmente vivían solos, debido a que quedaron huérfanos hacía cuatro años, cuando sus padres murieron en un accidente de avión.

Fugaku, el padre de ambos chicos fue un hombre serio, calculador y con gran habilidad para los negocios, aunque con su esposa e hijos era muy protector y atento. Siempre estuvo alerta de cualquiera que se les acercará, porque para todos era bien sabido que en el mundo de los negocios no puedes bajar la guardia, hay demasiadas personas que aprovecharían para sacar provecho de un descuido, por esto no confiaba en nadie fuera de su familia.

Mikoto Uchiha, había sido una mujer muy hermosa y amable, ella se dedicó por completo a sus hijos, no le gustaba la idea de dejarlos con una niñera y perderse de valiosos momentos con sus niños. A diferencia de la mayoría de las mujeres ricas que, se dedicaban a gastar el dinero de sus esposos en diversiones mundanas, ella prefería usarlo en vacaciones familiares que le dieran buenos recuerdos a toda la familia.

Ambos se dirigieron juntos a una reunión que se llevaría a cabo en EE. UU, debido a que los Uchiha eran los dueños de una empresa muy importante a nivel internacional, conocida por todos como SHARINGAN. De milagro no llevó a sus pequeños hijos.

Fugaku no era muy confiado en las personas que lo rodeaban, siempre era muy precavido, para evitar a los interesados y a los enemigos disfrazados de amigos, por lo tanto, siempre hacía que sus dos hijos lo acompañarán a cualquier lugar donde hubiera alguna de sus reuniones. Sin embargo, al ser la primera vez fuera del país, Mikoto logró convencerlo de dejarlos al cuidado de los padres de Naruto, dado que Sasuke era un amigo cercano, cada semana, al menos una vez, se quedaba a dormir con su amigo.

Aprovechando que era algo común que estuviera en esa casa, preguntaron si Itachi podía quedarse también hasta su regreso. Los padres de Naruto no le vieron inconveniente y aceptaron gustosos, siempre les agradó Sasuke, y a Naruto nada lo hacía más feliz que tener a su mejor amigo en su casa por algún tiempo, pensando en todas las cosas a las que podían jugar sin preocuparse de que el tiempo se les acabará.

Esa tarde, en la que los adultos Uchiha se despidieron de sus hijos, fue la última vez que se vieron, ya que durante el transcurso de la noche una tormenta se presentó sin previo aviso, dando como resultado el fatídico accidente. Después de eso la empresa sharingan fue despedazada poco a poco, los accionistas enloquecieron ante la oportunidad de hacerse con la empresa más poderosa de Japón, por lo que no desaprovecharon la tragedia. Como si un grupo de tiburones hambrientos atacaran a una persona, comenzaron a comprarla, no dejaron acción sin vender. Los herederos de la empresa eran demasiado jóvenes para reclamar sus derechos como legítimos dueños, ya que Itachi apenas contaba con doce años.

Sin nadie legalmente apto para hacerse cargo de ellos. Ambos terminaron en un orfanato. Para su suerte no resultó ser tan malo, el que dirigía el lugar era Umino Iruka, quien además de ser el director del pequeño orfanato trabajaba como maestro de primaria, el cual les tenía gran lástima y cariño a los niños Uchiha. Se prometió protegerlos a ambos, después de todo, la señora Mikoto siempre colaboraba por el bien de los niños del orfanato.

A pesar del buen trato que recibían, Itachi comenzó a trabajar a los quince años, si permanecían más tiempo en ese lugar existía la posibilidad de que lo separarán de su hermanito, si alguien adoptaba a alguno de los dos, tal vez no podrían volverse a ver y aunque eso no sucediera, ninguno de los dos quería formar parte de otra familia. Luego de ahorrar con muchos esfuerzos, (de ahí sus ojeras) consiguió la casa en la que actualmente vivían y con una beca continúa sus estudios.

Los hermanos Uchiha terminaron su desayuno entre bromas y discusiones, lo típico en ellos, que Itachi actuará como un adulto ejerciendo los roles de ambos padres la mayor parte del tiempo, no le quitaba momentos como ese en que molestaba a su hermanito como lo que es, su hermano mayor. Al terminar se prepararon para ir a sus respectivas escuelas. Aún les quedaba bastante tiempo así que no tenían apuro en terminar.

Ahora hay que ver a quien pertenece el segundo grito…

En una hermosa casa igual de moderada que la primera, se veía a un chico de cabellos revueltos color rubio de doce años, piel acanelada, de brillantes ojos azules y tres marquitas en cada mejilla, sobándose la cabeza en el suelo a un lado de su cama.

—Mamá, ¿era necesario lanzarme de la cama? —preguntó el rubio de nombre Naruto—. Me duele mucho la cabeza dattebayo.

—¡Eso es lo mínimo que mereces! Hace un buen rato que intento que te levantes, el desayuno no está para adornar la mesa ¿sabes? Ttebanne —dijo la madre de Naruto.

Ella se llamaba Kushina Uzumaki y era una mujer con la piel blanca y de cabellera roja larga, era muy hermosa cuando sonreía, pero esa no era su expresión actual. Su cara daba miedo de lo enojada que se encontraba en ese momento.

—Mamá, ¿por qué no eres normal? —cuestionó el rubio.

—¿Qué no soy normal dijiste? —interrogó sin ocultar su furia con los cabellos levantándose en el aire.

" _Ahora si me mata, debí guardarme el comentario dattebayo_ " pensó Naruto.

—N-no no que va mami si eres la más mujer que hay —contestó tartamudeando nervioso Naruto.

—Será femenina ah —suspiró con fuerza tratando de calmarse—. Sasuke-kun tiene razón al decirte Dobe, en verdad lo eres.

—¡No es cierto! —gritó muy enojado—. No le des la razón al Teme, agrandas su ego.

—Pero ¿cómo no darle la razón si la tiene? —preguntó burlona la pelirroja, un poco más calmada—. Y no deberías decirle Teme.

—Lo digo porque lo es, y hablando de él… —miró su despertador roto a un lado de su cama—. Se me hace tarde para ir a buscarlo, mierda. ¿Por qué no me despertaste, mamá? —cuestionó escandalosamente a su madre.

Con sus cabellos levantándose con furia de nuevo contestó— ¿Qué crees que he venido a hacer?

—Bueno me arreglo rápido y lo busco, llegaremos tarde —habló solo el rubio con un aura depresiva.

Cuando terminó de vestirse después de un baño rápido, bajo corriendo las escaleras mientras metía sus cosas a la mochila. Obviamente considerando esto más su torpeza natural, dio como resultado que cayera por las escaleras.

—¡Argg! —se quejó del dolor—. Me duele el trasero, maldita escalera. Te odio escalera, en serio eres mi peor enemiga —siguió quejándose el rubio.

—Jajaja yo pienso que tu torpeza es tu mayor enemiga, Dobe —dijo un azabache muy divertido.

Al dirigirse a la cocina el rubio estaba sorprendido y enojado, pero su prioridad fue el enojo.

—¿Me dices torpe, Teme? —preguntó con enojo Naruto—. ¿Y QUÉ MIERDA HACES EN LA MESA?

—En orden, torpe te queda corto, sólo hay una palabra para describir tanta dobería y es N-A-R-U-T-O —dijo Sasuke tranquilamente—, y segundo, le hago compañía a tus padres.

—Pero se suponía que yo te iría a buscar —reclamó el rubio.

—Llegaríamos tarde, Dobe —dijo rodando los ojos—. A juzgar por tu declaración de guerra a la escalera, presumo que recién te levantas ¿verdad? —dijo Sasuke con burla.

—Deberías agradecer que Sasuke-kun vino. Qué bueno te conozca tan bien sino seguro llegarían tarde —dijo el rubio mayor.

El rubio mayor era Minato Namikaze, un hombre rubio alto, de piel acanelada, ojos azules, idéntico a su hijo, pero sin las marquitas en la cara. Dueño de una pequeña empresa llamada RASENGAN, no era de un gran poderío, pero no se quejaba, dejaba las ganancias suficientes para vivir cómodamente.

—¿Por qué dices eso? Si la que me despertó fue el habanero sangriento —dijo el rubio meno—. ¿Qué tiene que ver el Teme?

—Sasuke-kun me dio la idea de usar ese genial método —contestó su madre con una sonrisa—. Ya ves, te levantaste a tiempo, aún tienen media hora para irse.

—Eso explica porque a mi mamá se le ocurrió echarme agua helada y aventarme al suelo —dijo apretando los dientes Naruto—. Gracias, T-E-M-E.

—No hay de que Dobe, me gusta ayudar a los que tienen deficiencia mental —dijo Sasuke.

—Mamá, papá ¿no le va a decir nada al Teme? ¡¿Oyeron lo que me dijo?! —cuestionó con cólera el joven rubio.

—¿Para qué hacerlo? —habló tranquilo Minato—. Si de todas maneras se seguirán tratando así, como siempre lo han hecho.

Y era verdad, desde pequeños se trataban con golpes e insultos, pero no fue impedimento para que se hicieran mejores amigos. Aunque muchos, (por no decir todos los que los conocían) no entendían como era posible, ambos tendían a pelear constantemente entre ellos, pero si alguien les hacía algo a uno de ellos, el otro lo defendía. Siempre fue así, desde hace años y aún ahora era igual.

Sin poder refutar lo que dijo el mayor, terminaron de desayunar, mientras charlaban calmadamente. Al terminar, los menores se fueron a la escuela, juntos como era su costumbre, después de todo eran mejores amigos y nunca se separaban ni pensaban hacerlo, pero la vida da tantas vueltas como una ruleta, a veces haciendo que ganemos algo, otras provocando que perdamos algo. Naruto y Sasuke pronto descubrirían lo que esto significa, cuando las cosas den giros inesperados y ninguno de los dos vuelva a ser el mismo de antes.

CONTINUARÁ….


End file.
